300 years of frost
by SF-Sin
Summary: In the movie Jack seem too well adjusted to have been completely alone in those 300 years. This is my view of his interactions with other spirits. Rated due to character death later. connected One-shot collection.
1. weather council

First off I don't hate Bunny. It just an idea that popped into my head and wouldn't go away. It's how I imagine Bunny and Jacks relationships with other weather spirits. Remember Bunny makes a comment about the groundhog in the movie the predictor of the weather and for this story's proposes the keeper of the schedule of weather.

I own nothing

* * *

The sprits that controlled the weather where a large and diverse group. Theirs was an important and difficult duty, maintaining the weather patterns of the whole world. Their member had to work together to prevent catastrophe and even then mistakes could happen. As a result they met regularly to plan and balance the weather. There were a few higher powers they had to answer to like Mother Nature and if the wind made a demand it was usually wise to follow it but over all they governed themselves. Within their hall they were usually referred too by their duty not by name as it was consider more respectful that way.

It had been a normal meeting when Drizzle had notice their youngest and newest member seemed upset. The poor boy had to be talked into explaining what was wrong. Apparently he had been carrying out his duties when he'd been confronted by the guardian of hope. Who had proceeded to give the child a tongue lashing during which he was accused of being selfish, reckless, and irresponsible and threatened.

This prompted outrage in the group as Winter was visibly shaken by the experience. The boy was young by anyone's measure. He was new to his duties but still quite good at them, a vast improvement over his predecessor who had had a habited of throwing tantrums and ruining their carefully laid plans forcing everyone else to adjust to accommodate his whims. By contrast the new winter sprite followed his schedule fairly closely and never made any big unapproved alterations. He never complained about the workload and seemed to take a genuine joy from his element.

The blizzard while late in the season had been planed out of necessity to correct a rather large imbalance cause by the mistake of Typhoon who had forgotten a storm a month before. If left unchecked the imbalance would have led to a rather destructive hurricane beyond their control.

The Pooka would have known this if he ever bothered to check. The other guardians did but Bunny apparently expected perfect weather for his holiday. The blizzard had only affected a few countries in Europe. There had still been plenty of unaffected area's to celebrate his holiday. This wasn't the first time the rabbit had over reacted over the weather either. Storm and Downpour both had augments with the guardian practically every year. There was even one occasion when he'd scolded Fog before realising the kids actually enjoyed the atmosphere the mist created. Needless to say Bunnymund was not popular among the weather council.

The group spent some time assuring Winter that he had done nothing wrong and helping him calm down. By the end the boy was back to at least pretending to be his regular self and Bunny had eternally earned the nick Name "Kangaroo" among those in attendance. They hoped it helped as outside of meeting they had little interactions with the spirit of snow and frost as their duties rarely over lapped and in allot of cases totally clashed with his own as it was he and Heatwave had to sit as far away from each other as possible.

However they were fond of the winter child.

* * *

So what do you think? As someone from a wet country I can tell you there are many different types of rain and I view them all having their own personification. I also view hail as separate from Jacks responsibilities as I can see him creating the kind of hail that break windows. I might write further chapter were Jack interacts with individual weather spirits later.


	2. Tammy

I like to thank everyone who followed, favourite and reviewed this story it's nice to feel appreciated.

This started from wondering what happen to all the power Pitch had before his original defeat and why everyone was so surprised that the boogieman could control nightmare when it seemed rather natural that he would. It sort of grew from there but I'm still not fully not sure where this came from to be honest.

I own nothing

* * *

After Pitch's defeat it was discovered that while they couldn't destroy the Boogieman they could take away some of his powers and give them to other spirits and so several new spirits had to be chosen. Tamera was picked to be the spirit of nightmares. She had once been a victim of Pitch's fear which had resulted in her having horrible nightmares for months. She had lost her apatite developed insomnia and slowly wasted away thanks to his cruelty, for that reason she was seen as the perfect chose to mange his nightmare powers.

Her job wasn't to create nightmare though she could but to keep those naturally occurring nightmare from getting out of control. Despite Sandy's best efforts children will always have fears and nightmares and these could take on a life of their own if left unchecked. She would identify children with nightmares. Most could be left alone but some required intervention and she'd lessen the nightmare as much as she could and direct Sandy to give them extra attention.

The night she met Jack had started been much like any other she had been drawn to the nightmare of a young boy who feared a test he had the next day. he was asleep on his books at a small table in his room and she figure out he had forgotten about the test until late this evening and had try to cram for it and over worked himself. She felt bad he was a good kid who had made an unfortunate mistake and wished she could do something for him. It had been a coincidence that she had spotted Jack Frost and had an idea.

She had gone to him asked if he could give the poor kid a snow day. Frost had seemed surprise she'd asked him but once she'd explained he'd smirked said he could arrange that and flown off. Sure enough that night a foot of snow fell, in such a temperate country unused to regular snowfall it was enough to give the kid an extra day to study.

The next night she'd searched Jack out to thank him. Again he looked surprised. Tamera decided to strike up a conversation and that's how she became friends with Jack Frost.

They discovered that they had allot in common both were judge for the sins of their predecessors by other spirits both cared deeply for the children even if they would never be believed in and both and important jobs that while necessary were viewed as negative . It was nice talking to such a kindred spirit. The next few decades where some of the best in Tamera's second life. She and Jack would meet up every couple of months for a short chat. Sometimes if they were going the same way they'd travel together. They provided comfort to each other after run-ins with other spirits and she introduced him to Sandy. Those two got on well and Jack loved playing with Sandy's dream sand.

She had been raised in a desert country and found herself fascinated by Jacks snow and ice so unlike what she had known as a human. Tamera always loved seeing the joy on his face when she expressed her appreciation.

She didn't see the end coming till it was too late. At lest it was quick this time.

* * *

Jack was surprised when Tammy didn't show up for their regular meet but chalked it up her just being busy and losing track of time it happened to both of them sometimes. When she missed the next two he stated to get worried. He went to Sandy to see if he knew anything but the Guardian of Dreams didn't know where she was but that she seemed to be looking after the nightmares. That reassure him for a while but he missed his friend and couldn't figure out what he had done to drive her away.

It wasn't until he saw Sandy fall to Pitch's arrow that he put two and two together. Pitch had his nightmares back. He had taken the power back and a spirit without any power to sustain them faded. Tammy was dead. Taken away just like Sandy. The pain of that revelation helped power his last ice blast. That night while the Guardians grieved Sandy Jack mourned not one but two of the few spirit to take any positive notice of him outside of they're duties. He fought down the pain and anger to help Bunny prepare for Easter with the other Guardians.

He almost believed Pitch in the Arctic. Pitch had the same yellow eyes same powers as Tammy is was easy believe that that the two went together but Tammy had never asked for anything in return for her frienship. Never got mad when he had to refuse a request and she hated the fact that most people feared her. The contrast reminded him that Pitch had taken his best friend from him and he fought back.

* * *

After the nightmare powers were once again striped from Pitch he had hoped that Tammy would return like Sandy but it had been too long since her powers were taken and a new spirit had to be found to house them. Months later he spotted the boy Peter out on rounds and while it hurt to see him. Jack went over to greet him. No matter how much the reminder hurt he knew she would have wanted him to help her successor thru the transition. The guardians didn't understand his chose assuming he was keeping an eye on the younger spirit. Only Sandy understood and they bonded further over grief for a kind girl who had deserved better.

* * *

Bit different than the last chapter. What do think?


	3. Spirits of Rain

This is the chapter I mentioned before between other member of the council and Jack. This time i'm focusing on some of the rain spirit and their first interactions with Jack.

I own nothing

* * *

The existence of the rain sibling was a necessity. While most weather patterns have a season or geographical location they're attached to rain has no such restriction even the hottest desserts get rain fall occasionally. It was simply too much for one spirit to handle on their own so the power was divided up among the different types for rain. With the spirit of Rain ruling over them. Unsurprisingly they were the spirits that interacted with the other members of the council the most. They were the spirits that interacted with Jack Frost the most.

* * *

 _ **Drizzle**_

Drizzle was the youngest of the rain spirits. She handles the lightest of rain usually preparing for the arrival of one of her other siblings but not always.

She had been the first to meet the new winter spirits and the first to see how much of an improvement he was over his predecessor. Old Man Winter usually chases her and her sibling off when he arrived wheatear they were supposed to be there or not. Jack on the other hand had approached her slowly greeting her uncertainly. He had looked so young and clearly scared she hadn't realised who he was a first. She had asked him to be told his name and that he didn't know much else but it was clear that he had a winter element. She had told him of the council of what she believed he was. The boy had looked so relived, they had spent the day together Drizzle showing him the basics of weather control as Jack asked a multitude of questions about her, the other weather spirits and the council. They had discovered that day that if they tried to use their ability's at the same time that it created a new substance that mortals called sleet a wet kind of snow somewhere between snow and rain. Drizzle too young to remember a time before Old man winter hadn't realised that was possible. When they parted she found herself sad to see him go.

From that day on she had a soft spot for the winter spirit. He always looked so happy to see her. She found she liked creating sleet with him. She always felt bad when she had to destroy all his hard work slowly melting the snow when the time came but he said he didn't mind and never got mad about it.

* * *

 _ **Rain**_

She was one of the older weather spirits the original Rain. She had been worshiped as a deity all over the world and while there was still some believed in her the down turn of belief had forced her to give up some of her duties up so as not to over exert herself. These new spirits were her sibling under Mother Nature. Rain had the highest work load of the sibling. Not only had she to look after her own job but she had to keep an eye on her sibling as well. It was hard work and she rarely had a fee moment. Winter hadn't helped always changing the plan at the last second and it was usually her spirits' job to correct the imbalance. For that reason it didn't surprise her when Drizzle came to tell her there was a new winter spirit. Truthfully she was surprise it had taken so long. Over the millennia's she'd been doing her job she had seen many replacement for that post the last guy had lasted far longer than someone who caused so many issues should. Sadly finding replacement for winter was always hard and they rarely lasted long at least by spirit standard.

She arranged to cross paths with him as soon as she could. To get a feel for what he was like.

Drizzle had commented on how young he looked but it hadn't prepared her for the child before her. Not only in looks but after observing him for a while it was clear he was a child in personality as well. That was unusual and a complete contrast to the boy's predecessor but perhaps that was the point. Once she introduced herself and realised just how little he knew about his abilities. It was a miracle he hadn't caused a disaster yet. To her annoyance whoever was in charge of training the boy had dropped the ball and of course no one was going to admit that big of a failure of duty. Seeing no other option that didn't result in an out of control winter sprite she took it upon herself to take the boy under her wing. The next couple of years were spent teaching Jack the ins and out of his element. Thankfully he was a quick study. She'd trained each of her siblings but none of them had taken to their abilities that easily nor had she ever seen wind take to a new spirit with so little fuss. Perhaps it was his youth didn't the mortals say the young learn easer. While she had originally taken him out of duty she grew to see him as one of her own it was a pity her schedule prevented her from seeing him more often.

* * *

 _ **Downpour**_

Downpour rarely interacted with the winter spirit as usually a transition to one of the other spirits often Hail would happen first. However he was sometimes required to send the necessary rainclouds Frost's way to prepare for a sudden blizzard. This required some coordination between the two and that required planning. It had taken longer than Downpour like to admit to excuse the pun warm up to the boy. He had never been one be very forgiving and old man winter had left a rather bad impression on him. That Jack had been willing to even discus a plan of action rather than simply demand what he wanted had been a big change to how thing used to be, that he actually followed the plan an even bigger one but despite these improvements it had taken centuries for Downpour to stop feeling so antagonistic towards Jack and give him chance to prove himself. By that point Jack seemed very wary of the larger older spirit he had no chose but to work with. It had taken even longer before they were both comfortable working together but eventually they had learned that the other wasn't a bad guy. After that they actually enjoyed their time together short as it might be.

* * *

I haven't decided who was supposed to be Jacks mentor I just feel he should have had one. I would have done more of the rain aspects but it started to get very repetitive as it is a feel it's a little too repetitive. Well what do you think?


	4. Hail

Sorry this has taken so long I had a lot of trouble every time I sat down to try and write it. Recently I tried a different approached to hail and it seems to have worked.

I own nothing.

* * *

Hail had been created in order to limit the power of the winter spirit and to reduce the amount of interaction necessary between them and the other council members. She did her job well enough even if she sometime got a little carried away with the size of her creations. She was fairly well liked epically as her existence had saved several other spirits from having to deal with her winter counterpart. That not to say she was perfect.

Hail didn't like the new winter spirit. What had Mother Nature been thinking with this one he was just a stupid little kid. How he'd managed to get the rest of the councils support she'd never know. She hid her dislike around the others of course it wouldn't do to lose their support by appearing unfair. How could they not see he wasn't worth their time he hung out with a nightmare spirit for Moons sake? It was clear to her that it was only a matter of time till he went bad.

He'd screw up eventually and she'd be there to pounce and turn them against him. She just had to be patients.

The job should have been hers by now. Every time a winter spirit failed she went to mother Nature and begged to be given winters full power but Mother just gave her this odd look and told her that she should be carrying out the duties she had not looking more. When old man winter had started to slip she'd spent decades trying to convince Mother. When Mother appeared before her she'd been sure the job would finally be her's to be told she was expected to train the brat as if she'd help that little thief. When he lost control maybe they would see who the true embodiment of winter should be but he didn't lose control somehow he'd coned Rain into teaching him and got under her protection.

She'd thought she finally had him when rumours stared that he'd helped Pitch destroy Easter. It wasn't hard to believe what with his friendship with Tamera and his history with the rabbit. She'd gone to council to get the other support to become the new winter. Perhaps with the councils support Mother would come to her senses after all they didn't have time to look for a replacement if Jack was working for the Boogieman and attacking the guardians. Hail had arrived to find a party in full swing apparently in the time since she'd heard the rumours Frost had saved the guardians, found a way to defeat Pitch and been rewarded by being made one himself. Seriously how had that happened! The council was ecstatic none of their number had ever been given the chance to be anything beyond a weather spirit this would give them all a higher stature in the eyes of other spirits.

Even she if she would never like him she had to give the kid credit that was impressive.

* * *

Every time I tried to write Hail as a nice person it just didn't work. You would think that if she was then she would be the one Jack was closest to but that seemed to contradict the way he's written up to now after all the reasons he's not closer to other spirits is that their duties get in the way Hail would have no such excuse. Recently i watched the Snow Queen and had this idea. Hope fully with this out of the way I'll be able to focus on more for this story.

So what do you think?


End file.
